The Stings of Rejection
by Amoura Eternia
Summary: Rejection stung, that was a well known fact but rejection could hurt more than just the person getting rejected.


_**The Stings of Rejection**_

"Sora, can I speak to you?" Riku asked me, we had just gotten out of our last lesson of the day and were walking to the Paopu Tree when Riku had spoken up. I was confused, why would Riku need to ask me about that?

"Sure, Riku. What is it?" I smiled up at him, confused but not wanting to keep him hanging, especially considering I had no reason to.

"No. I meant… alone." RIku told me, his eyes flashing over to Kairi next to me quickly. I frowned, what did he want to say that he couldn't in front of Kairi? I was even more confused but Riku looked really serious so I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Kairi but could you…?" I asked her, Kairi was mine and Riku's longtime friend so naturally I didn't want her not to be included in the conversation but Riku too was my longtime friend, I had to respect his wishes.

"...Sure." Kairi nodded her head, placing her hand on my shoulder, Kairi's head was bowed after that so I couldn't see her expression at all but her hand was shaking slightly. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was okay when she let go and ran away.

I held my hand to her but ultimately ended up dropping it back to my side and turning to Riku. I'd talk to Kari about it later, right now Riku had something important he needed to say.

Riku gestured for me to follow him, to find a more private place to talk, I guess and I followed after him like he wanted. As we walked I tried to figure out what Riku wanted to talk about. Did he want to talk about our feelings for Kairi, we both liked her after all. If that was the case then it would make sense he didn't want Kairi around, knowing Riku he wouldn't want Kairi to know he ever liked her like that if she didn't like him back. Perhaps Riku thought Kairi liked me back and not him.

… I doubt Kairi likes me like that though.

"Sora." Riku spoke my name and I stopped, he was standing in front of me, looking me straight in the eye. His expression was serious but filled with nerves, fear and one other emotion that I just couldn't place.

"...Yes?" I asked, now nervous myself. What was he going to say? Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"I'm in love with you." Riku told me, my eyes widened. Riku was… in love… with me? I guess the bad feeling was right after all.

"I… I'm… sorry…" I spoke slowly, quietly. I shook as the words left my mouth. Riku was my friend, I didn't want to hurt him but… "I… don't.., feel the same way…"

"...I understand." Riku responded, he was trying to remain strong but I could hear the tremble in his voice, could see the tears in his eyes. Riku was heartbroken, I remained rooted to the spot as Riku walked past me. "It's alright." He had said, patting my shoulder. Even after getting rejected, Riku was trying to make me feel better.

I fell to my knees, I don't know how long I stayed there after that. Riku was hurt. He was trying to remain strong, strong for me and all because he cared about how I felt about having to hurt him.

"Sora… Are you okay?" I heard Kairi's voice behind me, I turned around to face her. She was looking at me, she had a concerned frown on her face.

I nodded at her as she sat in front of me. Kairi didn't seem to believe me, I certainly don't look okay so I guess that was to be expected. "Kairi, don't worry about me. Riku's the one who…"

"I don't think Riku really wants to see me right now." She protested, I blinked in confusion. Kairi and Riku were good friends, why wouldn't Riku want to see her? Although come to think of it, why would Riku even bother confessing to me? Didn't he know I loved Kairi?

"Riku… thinks you're in love with me, Sora. I don't know if that's true and you don't have to tell me." Kairi told me, I froze before relaxing. I wasn't ready to tell Kairi yet especially so soon after I rejected Riku. "But Riku wouldn't want to see someone who the person he just rejected him is in love with."

I hummed, Kairi had a good point. We should both probably give Riku some space, let him come to us. "But if Riku thought I was in love with you… why would he confess to me?" What was the point? Riku confessed to me even though he knew he would get rejected? Why?

"I think… he wanted to get the feelings out. He must have known that would be for the best." Kairi told him 'for the best' huh? I guess keeping your feelings all bottled up would be bad for you but was there really no way for him to do so without heartbreak? "Riku trusts you, Sora. That's why he confessed despite all the risks involved."

I smiled "Riku's a really good friend." Kairi nodded in reply and gave a smile of her own.

It wasn't long at all before Riku walked up to us and gave us a smile, he still looked upset but he was here. Kairi and I greeted him with smiles of our own and moved to let him sit inbetween us. The three of us smiled and laughed with each other just like we usually did.

 _ **For now this is just a oneshot, however I might make an additional chapter in Kairi's P.O.V and/or Riku's P.O.V.**_


End file.
